


Game Start

by MonochromeSin, ookamitsu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anti-Hero, Bad Puns, Dubious Morality, Elven Glory, F/F, F/M, Gamer Ability, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings to be decided - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Racism, Realistic Thedas, Science! In Thedas, Smut, Thedas' Most Bangable, Violence, hitman - Freeform, modern day references, new at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeSin/pseuds/MonochromeSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu/pseuds/ookamitsu
Summary: Saving the world would have been easier if you could save at any point and reload to fix your mistakes. But as two women are about to find out being trapped in Thedas was as fun as it seems in those fanfictions. How can they save the world when they can't even stop bears from attacking them.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
The living room was decorated to the nines. Balloons filled every corner and streamers filled the spaces inbetween. Along with the added decorations were various pop culture paraphilia, posters,action figures and random pieces of cosplay. Two women were on the couch, one of them was busy on a laptop and another was trying to persuade the other to join in on the festivities.

“So Amy are you ready to open your birthday present?”, Rose asked excitedly, not bothering to wait for a response as she stood up, putting her now empty plate on the coffee table and looked around the room. _I asked her that, but do I even remember where I put her gift,_ Rose asked herself, deciding to look in a nearby closet.

“Stop calling me that”, Amarylis answered with an annoyed look as she looked up from her game of _LOLOL_.

“You’re right, we’re adults, I should call you by your real name. Edge Lord”, Rose teased returning with a box that was a little too large to hide properly behind her back. “Also how could you be playing _LOLOL_ without me? _And_ during the middle of this amazing party that I’m throwing for you. I’m _hurt_ Amy, _wounded_ even,” she said in an exaggerated tone of dismay. “Make it up to me by playing at least one round with me tonight, I’ll even count it as a star on your ‘I’m normal too’ board,” Rose added, moving around the couch to stand in front of Amarylis. “Otherwise I’m going to raise my fees.”

“Yeah right, I highly doubt that’d you’d ever do something petty like that,” scoffed Amarylis.

Rose shrugged, “You never know, these are financially difficult times and cosplay materials don’t pay for themselves.” Rose gave up on ‘hiding’ the box and instead presented it to Amarylis.

“Isn’t the wrapping paper adorable? Look at all of the kitties and this bow!.” Rose held the box up for Amarylis’  inspection. Amarylis glanced between the box in front of her and Rose’s excited face, silently wondering how her friend could be so hyper late at night. Amarylis eyed the box, wondering how the multicolored cats on the wrapping paper was appropriate for a birthday gift.  

“Unless that box has the new mod I wanted for my pistol or the new season of _Ouran Highschool Host Club_ , I don’t want it. Also I’m an adult, I don’t need a present for my birthday anymore.”

Rose pouted. “Don’t be a killjoy. Just open it already!” Rose thrust the box into Amarylis’ hands. She rolled her eyes but took the box anyway, signaling towards Rose to move her laptop away from her lap. She pulled out a knife that she had tucked away in her pants pocket for safe keeping,then proceeded to cut the tape at one end of the box and slid the present out, stopping halfway when she realized what it was. Amarylis looked up from the box, raising an eyebrow at Rose, asking a silent _why?_.

“What’s the matter, don’t you like it?” Rose removed the rest of the wrapping paper and pointed to a corner of the box. “It clearly says right here that ouija boards are for ages 8 and up!”, Rose said, her face beaming brighter. “Fun at almost every age, and you certainly could use more fun in your life.”

“So you thought this,” Amarylis pointed at the box, “would be ‘fun’?”

“Honestly, it’s not like it’s any weirder than what you do for a living. Besides you’re weird and morbid and this was on sale at Target because of that new movie!”

Amarylis gave Rose a blank look. “You know you could just  print this off the internet. Also where did all the money I pay you go? You could have at least afforded that gun mod or bribed Funimation for a season 2?”

“Shhh It was _on sale_! And of course I can but it’s payback for all the times I’ve found blood on my furniture. If I ever see blood get on Galileo’s beautiful fur....” The pair looked over to the edge of the sofa where a calico cat was grooming himself, completely ignoring the two. Amarylis made a noncommittal noise and plucked the bow off of the abandoned wrapping paper, tossing it in the cat’s direction who happily pounced on it.

Amarylis glanced back at Rose and asked,  “Why not ask Kokkori-san instead? I heard he’s more accurate”.

Rose froze and yelled, “Are you crazy? You don’t mess with Japanese spirits, they’re fucking hardcore.” Rose looked at the clock, mentally noting the time then silently cursing herself. The last thing she needed was one of her neighbors knocking on her door complaining about the noise, _again_.

Amarylis stretched, already starting to feel tired. _It’s getting pretty late,I should have been gone from this place already_ , she thought. _Then again I can just imagine Rose’s annoying whines if I tried to leave before the ‘party’ ended, and the fact that she would make my next visit_ very _unpleasant_ . Amarylis sighed, making up her mind. “Well I guess we can play around with it for a bit before I go, but if you get possessed, I will kill you and forge your will to leave everything to me. _Especially_ Galileo.” Amarylis sat down with an innocent smile.

“Yeah right, you would miss me too much and you wouldn’t deprive the world of my beautiful self, it would just be too cruel!”, Rose said dramatically as she grabbed one of the many candles in her apartment. “Do you think ‘Husky Lumberjack’ is a good enough scent for ghosts?”, Rose asked absentmindedly, lighting the candle before turning off the lights. “What’s your hurry anyways, it’s your birthday you should enjoy it.”

“I have a job and technically it’s not my birthday anymore, it ended two hours ago,” answered Amarylis.

“Oh hush you love my parties. Anyway, anything interesting about this one? I doubt it tops the one with the cult in the mountains.” inquired Rose.

“Nah, it’s quite plain, a group of people want me to take care of an Oompa Loopa with a bad toupee. Man it’s going to be so boring, I’d rather stay at home and try to finally finish _Dragon Age: Inquisition_.” Amarylis said as she picked up Galileo and started to play with him.

“How much are you getting paid for this? And put Galileo down, you cat abuser, he’s been traumatized enough,” Rose nagged as she set up the table.

“Enough to buy that gun mod I wanted and to pay off that beach house in France.” Amarylis replied, continuing to play with Galileo.

“Okay, it's all set, let’s talk to dead people!” Rose threw her hands into the air. Amarylis look up from the cat on her lap and chimed in, “With your face, are you sure they wouldn’t leave right away?”

“Oh ha ha, since it’s your birthday I decided that I won’t remember that little comment the next time you come here injured. Put your hand on the planchette and we can begin,” Rose said, her own hands already upon it.  

“You didn’t even read the instructions. I’m not in the mood to get possessed, I have things to do.”

“No worries, I read the instructions online, and watched the _Ouija_ movie beforehand.” Amarylis let go of Galileo, who went under the table, and placed her hands on the planchette. Rose began to chant in an elongated and exaggerated tone. “I beseech you spirits of the unknown and otherworldly beings. Please grace us with your presence or something.”

Nothing happened.

Not exactly surprised by the current state of events Amarylis shifted her focus to Rose who looked like she was concentrating hard, the flickering candle casting shadows on her face.

“Well,” Amarylis started. “This is exciting.” Rose frowned, looking a little disappointed. “What time is it again? Maybe we should have done this a little a later. Or,” Rose paused, glaring at the candle in front of her. “Maybe it’s the candle! I knew I should’ve used ‘Lone Wolf’ instead.”

Rose sighed, _I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up over something like this. It’s not like the ouija board could magically communicate with the dead, besides magic isn’t even--._

 Rose’s thoughts stopped in their tracks, her expression changing from confusion to nervous excitement. The had planchette had started to move.  

It to spell out something. “A-N-O-R-A-I-S-A-B-I-T-C-H” Rose laughed. “Yeah tell me something I don’t know. Well spirit since you’re here I have a very serious and important question to ask you. What are the answers to this year's licensing exam?” The planchette moved to spell out “G-E-T-R-E-K-T”. Rose’s eyes immediately shot up to Amarylis’ blank face. “That’s not funny, that exam is 8 hours long, I’m going to die.” Amarylis finally responded, ”Why are you looking at me?”

Rose gave her best friend a skeptical look. “Like you don’t already know. It’s obvious that you’re moving it!”, Rose accused. “I have no idea what you’re--,” Amarylis’ words stopped short when the planchette moved again, this time spelling out the word “help”.

 _Weird_ , Amarylis thought. _That definitely wasn’t me this time, maybe Rose caught on and tried to prank me back_.

”Yes, Amy you do need professional help, I’m glad you have realized this.”

“I didn’t do that.”

“Sure you didn’t, like you didn’t shove me into those hot guys at Anime Boston or try to kidnap that Saeyoung dude for my birthday.”

“Of course not, I am an upstanding citizen and a good friend.”

“Uh huh, sure. Fine ‘spirit’, we’ll ‘help’.”  

“Hey leave me out of this!”

“But Amy,” Rose whined.  “I thought our friendship transcends time,space and demonic possession.” Before Amarylis could reply, the planchette started to move erratically across the board, quickly spelling out words, gaining more energy as the two women started to feel more and more drained.

“Haha you got me Amy, how did you stick a magnet on this without me noticing?” Rose stared hopefully at Amarylis, hoping this was a prank.

“I am not doing this Rose.”

“Okay, I think we’ve had enough excitement for today.”

“So this is how I die. Damn I hoped Seiren would take Fenris in when they found my body.”

”You’re about to die and you’re worried about your dog?”

”Yes, wouldn’t you want someone you trust to take in Galileo?“

”Yeah, but I don’t want to die.”

Before a response was made the two women were hit with a wave of drowsiness. As the two were falling in and out of consciousness, the planchette slowly move dover the letters “ V-I” “-A-L-D.” ”F-E-N.”

Darkness greeted the two before the planchette finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this our first fic so we hope you guys like it! Please comment if you'd like and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 A lone body drifted face down on the surface of the Waking Sea in the afternoon sun. Salt water stung Amarylis’ eyes as she was forced to consciousness by the lack of air in her lungs. She twisted her body to tread water and violently coughed out the water in her lungs.

 _Did I piss off that mafia boss again? Or am I dreaming? No, I can feel the cold water and my eyes are stinging in pain_ . Amarylis’ thoughts scattered around her head trying to make sense of what was happening. _Wait, something happened with that damn ouija board. And where is Rose?_ She took a quick survey of her surroundings and noted that her friend was nowhere in sight. There seemed to be a coast in the distance which was dotted with rock formations. _Not stranded and the sea is calm, odds are becoming better._ Amarylis quickly dove back into the cold water hoping that the feeble rays of sunlight would help her see well enough to find her friend. Her lungs began to burn as she tried to spot anything in the darkness. Suddenly a bright text box popped up with a little ping sound and showed in plain text:

 

New Main Quest: **Best Friends Forever**

 **Main Quest Objective Added:** Save your best friend before she drowns **.**

 

 _What the fuck is that? It’s just like a MMORPG notification box, it even has an ‘ok’ button. This is not the time, the light from the box should help me find Rose. But first.._ Unable to ignore the pain in her lungs, she swam back to surface gasping for air. After calming down and inhaling she returned to her task. Amarylis found that it was easier to see in the darkness even beyond the light of the box and fish that were swimming at a certain distance were highlighted, including a body slowly sinking towards the seafloor. She quickly dove down toward the body.

As she drew near, the box blinked out of existence. _The outline is still there, I hope that Rose didn’t swallow too much water and survives long enough for me to reach the coast line._ She grabbed hold of what she assumed was the body by the indication of the gold outline around it and dragged it up by the collar to the surface.

Amarlyis looked down at her friend but was surprised  to see a female of lean build, pointed ears and short black hair. _Shit, that’s not Rose. I have to go back, then process that there is a weird elf in generic medieval armor._ Before Amarlyis could head under the surface again another box popped  into existence:

 

 **Main Quest Objective Updated:** Get to safety and survive.

 

 _That doesn’t sound vaguely ominous at all. I really hope that Rose got turned into this elf or something otherwise this is going to be an awkward talk when this person wakes up._ Amarlyis began to steadily paddle toward the coastline with ‘Rose’ in tow. _My body feels like shit, I haven’t been this exhausted ever since I got kicked out of the house_ , Amarlyis thought as she dragged the elven body onto the sand. Amarlyis looked around, noting that it was a small beach with evergreen trees and shrubs scattered at the edges. The sound of birds could be heard along with the gentle sound of the waves lapping on the shores.There were a couple of birds outlined up in the trees and a deer that was grazing outlined in gold. _How do you turn that off?_ She looked around once more for any threats before performing CPR on Rose. 

_How much force am I supposed to used, I hope I don’t break her ribs. At least it doesn’t seem like I failed the quest yet_ , Amarlyis thought as she pressed down rhythmically on the elf’s chest, alternating with mouth to mouth resuscitation. After a few tries the elf started to cough and spurt out water. A notification box popped up :

 

**250 EXP Gained**

**Skill [Survey] Level up!**

**Level Up!**

**Specialization Unlocked**

**Companion Acquired**

**Bonus Quest Completed:** Rescue your friend in under 3 minutes

 **Reward** _: 50 EXP_

_Friendship Bracelet_

 

Amarlyis felt relieved that her gamble paid off. _Couldn’t the ghost have sent me somewhere that has plumbing and wifi? A friendship bracelet is a crappy item for a bonus quest reward too_ , Amarlyis thought slightly annoyed. _I should really…_ her vision flickered, _figure this game thing out._ She laid down on the sand. _Maybe...maybe after a nap.._ She was out like a light.

 

♦♦♦

 

 _Can’t breathe, why can’t I breathe?_ Rose quickly pushed a heavy object from her face which was met with a yowl from a very disgruntled cat  who pranced away into the kitchen. “Oops, I’m so sorry Galileo. I didn’t mean it, come back!!” Sighing, Rose looked around and spotted Amarlyis sitting on the couch reading various files.  “Hey what happened yesterday, did we party too hard?” Amarlyis paused and looked up from her work and responded.

“Party? What kind of dream were you having? You passed out on that couch after your shift at the hospital yesterday, you didn’t even change clothes.”

“My clothes?” Rose looked down to see that instead of the cat patterned pajamas that she was supposed to be wearing, blue scrubs had taken their place. _Was I really wearing this just now? It’s as if my outfit changed only when I became aware of it._

“Shift? Hospital? You speak as if I already got licensed.”

“That’s because you _are_ licensed.You were determined to take that test even though I offered to hack into the system and make sure you passed,” Amarlyis shook her head and resumed her work.

“I suppose…” _Explains the scrubs. Ugh my head feels fuzzy. Maybe it’s because of overworking like Amy said_ , Rose thought trying to convince herself as she glanced around the living room. _Nothing seems wrong. Everything is where is should be_ . _Furniture, cat, candles that can summon ghosts...._

“Wait, the ouija board! What happened with it, we were using it,” Rose paused trying to piece together her memory. “It was your birthday and we were messing around with the ouija board I bought you.” Amarlyis looked up from her work again, concern in her eyes as she walked over to Rose, and leaned over her.

“Rose, my birthday passed already.  Did you get sick from working too hard?” Amarlyis reached out to check Rose’s temperature. _Amy has never been this outwardly concerned before and everything she’s been saying doesn’t really add up. Wait a minute, there’s no way this is real, I’m just dreaming._

“Don’t touch me,” Rose snapped, slapping away the hand that Amarlyis had brought to her forehead. Stunned, Amarlyis lowered her hand but didn’t move away.

“Don’t bite my head off, I was just worried for your health.

“Who are you?”

“What do you mean ‘Who am I’? I’m Amy, your friend.”

“Cut the crap please,” Rose snapped. “Amy would never refer to herself that way. And I’m not a doctor, not yet. What’s going on here?” Rose asked, glaring at the imposter.

“What’s going on? My dear, you created this scenario. Being a doctor is your dream is it not?” The being that referred to itself as Amy got up from the couch and stepped back.

“You wanted to know what I am? I’m simply someone that wants to make your dreams come true. In turn you help me. Is that so wrong?”

With that the imposter started to transform. Its skin started to bubble, turning more purple in color. Two long and elegant horns sprouted from either side of its head and a dark flame appeared from behind. An elaborate gold necklace appeared on its neck, snaking down its chest to create nipple tassles that weren’t doing much of a job at coverage when the shirt it was wearing disappeared.  Clothes fell away until there were two skimpy cloths just clinging to it’s waist, not leaving much room for imagination. It was a strangely sexy creature to behold. The way its hands slowly and sensually caressed its bare breasts, then ran them down its sides before coming back up again.

Momentarily distracted by the sight in front of her, Rose realized that she actually knew what it was that was standing in front of her. _Sweet! A desire demon this time! I hope that I can get it on with her._ Many perverted thoughts started to run through her head.

“This is no dream. Though the Fade often makes it feel as though it is, I assure you that this is entirely real, and of course your pleasure will be that much more delicious,” the demon said interrupting Rose’s less than pure thoughts.

“I can see what your desires are my dear. It is afterall my namesake,” the demon said in response to Rose’s overly shocked face.

“Now that the introduction that you wanted is out of the way,” the desire demon said as it moved back over to Rose, hovering just inches above her face and whispered in a low, lust filled voice, “I suppose we could ‘get it on’ as you so eloquently said.”

“H-hang on,” Rose said slightly breathless. “I’m in the Fade and you’re an actual demon. That’s impossible those things don’t exist except in video games and novels.”

“Normally you’d be right. In your world it doesn’t exist, but in _this_ world, _Thedas_ it is very much real. Enough talk, I can read your mind, you want me to tie you up and ravish you,” the desire demon said with a sexy drawl while caressing her very ample assets.

The blush that stained Rose’s face put her namesake to shame. “Well um..that’s a thought,” Rose stammered as her brain filled with many raunchy positions that came after such a statement. Rose was about to reach out to the demon and enjoy her temporary stress reliever from her life when a clear feminine voice rang in her head. _Stop! You must resist!._ Rose’s body then suddenly grabbed the lamp that was sitting nearby and threw it directly in the desire demon’s face.

 _Uh, what the fuck? My body just moved on it’s own and I don’t recognize that voice, is it another demon?_ Rose thought.The lamp was stopped in midair by the demon.

“Tsk Tsk, I was so close too. Well, it is more fun with prey who fight back no matter how futile,” the demon said in an almost disappointed tone before letting out a shock wave.

The breath was knocked out of her as she was slammed to the wall across the room. Pain shot throughout her body as she slid down the wall in a crumpled heap.  Rose immediately realized that something was wrong as the pain should have woken her up. _Okay, guess I’m not dreaming after all. Amy and I must have made contact with something last night. Maybe that spirit somehow had the power to send me into a video game_ , Rose thought as she observed the desire demon leisurely floating to her position. _That sounds freaking crazy even in my head, but if this really_ is _the Fade, then I’m in deep shit._   

Rose finally noticed the weight in her pocket. _My Taser! Thank RNG Jesus for Amy’s paranoid ass and illegal mods. If I remember right, lightning is their weakness. Now to distract her because that magic would probably stop me before I even draw the the taser. It’s only good for one shot, hopefully I can get to my bedroom where I keep my gun._

“Wait wait, I was just testing you. I can’t give my body to just any demon now can I. You claim that you can grant my desires right?” Rose questioned the demon as she stood up.

“Yes, with my powers I can grant you wealth, powers and virgins if you desire.”

“I’ve always wanted to be showered in virgins,” Rose laughed. “Okay...if you can do and know everything, I have a question for you before we start. How did I get here?”

“That, I cannot answer that for you.And it seems like something is preventing me from searching through your mind.”

“What kind of demon can’t answer a simple question?” Rose pretended to pace as she slowly make her way to the bedroom corridor.

“You are testing my patience, child. State what you desire.”

“An answer to my question.”

“What about something else? A handsome husband, perhaps a beautiful wife or the greatest pleasure imaginable”

“Ah, well thanks for the info and all of that sounds very, _very_ tempting but nah man. I’ll just see myself out of my uh fade apartment  and you just... do you.” Rose started to walk backwards to the bedroom corridor.

“You do know that the front door is in the exact opposite place of where you’re heading right.”

“I-I know that!” Rose exclaimed. “I was just going to go into my closet and find Narnia.”

“You’re so cute, thinking I’d just let you go off like that,” the demon laughed. “If you really don’t want to stay here with me, then I guess you’ll just have to die here instead.” Before the demon could finish her sentence Rose whipped out her taser and shot it at the demon. It roared in pain as the fifty thousand volt taser did its job. Rose quickly ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

Rose quickly grabbed her handgun and taser cartridges from her nightstand. _Why couldn’t this have been a kinky sex dream. I can’t die. Not here, and definitely not now. After all, there’s still anime I need to watch!_ Rose lamented as she loaded her taser gun and handgun on the bed. _I need to barricade the door to buy more time so I can think of a way to get out of this nightmare._ Rose didn’t even get the chance to move as the door to her bedroom shattered to reveal a very pissed off, but still very sexy, Desire demon. Rose poised her taser and was about to shoot the demon but was interrupted by it throwing the device and her hand gun aside with a flick of her hand.

“Tsk tsk, so disappointing. This was too easy,” the demon said, sounding disappointed as it made its way over to Rose. “I thought you’d at least entertain me for a little while with that power in your veins. But I am getting tired of this.”

_Power? Is she saying what I think she is? If she is, she’s either really stupid to say it or overly confident that she’ll win. I guess it can’t hurt to try.”_

Rose willed herself to think despite the pain she was feeling. She started to imagine a terrible storm. Dark clouds, heavy, booming thunder and lightning that lashed out at everything. She added the pain and frustration that she was feeling to her thoughts while raising her arms toward the demon. No matter how hard she tried, the surrounding area only flickered. However as soon as the demon approached the nearest window, all of the bedroom windows shattered and  glass began to rain down in every direction. Rose rolled off her bed, hands trying to cover her face.

. _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , Rose thought exasperated. Before she could move away, an icy pain shot up her leg, effectively keeping her in place as she felt her blood start to freeze. The demon recovered quickly and glared at the swirling green vortex outside of the broken window and let out a frustrated hiss.

“No this is my prey, you can’t have her”.

The room’s wall cracked and pieces of plaster fell away to reveal multiple grotesque beings that were trying to enter the room. Many were like the Desire demon, others seemed to be made out of fire while the rest are one eyed, hooded beings. Most of them were trying to get through the desire demon’s  failing barrier, but others were just waiting and watching for the right opportunities. The noise made by the horde of demons could only be described as nightmare fuel, the type of sound that keeps you up at night. Rose was relieved for the minor distraction but realized that the only way she could survive this would be by forcing herself to wake up.

Pain was out of the question as her bruised back could attest to. _Okay no pressure at all, just have to wake up. Wake up!_ A pain started in Rose’s chest and her ribs started to ache. Rose started to cough up water _. No no, I want to wake up, not kill myself. Stupid vague powers._ Everything started to fall away. One minute Rose was about to get consumed by demons in her own bedroom and the next she was staring at a blue sky accompanied by the roar of waves and the loud chirping of birds.

 _What..where.. it’s … not the Fade. I’m…. alive._ Rose started to sob loudly while repeating that mantra in her head. Once she calmed down, Rose was assaulted with multiple sounds. The feeling was like when you listen to your favorite song over and over again, but blast it until your ears can’t take it anymore. Her ears starts to warm and she could feel a headache coming on. Rose covered her ears in an attempt to stop the sounds but she could still hear the birds and the waves crashing on the shore. _It’s like I can taste the sound, urg the birds need to stop chirping before I throw a rock at them_ , Rose thought miserably. After a while, she adjusted to the audio input and picked up on the sound of breathing to her left. She slowly turned to her left hoping it was something friendly only to see Amarlyis passed out on the sand of the small beach they were now occupying.

 _Thank God, Amy is here but what if she got possessed by a demon._ The thought sent chills through her battered body at the prospect of killing her best friend or being killed by her best friend, for real this time. _I hope that whatever saved me, saved her too. Just in case, I’ll take her weapons._ Rose sat up on the sand and started to crawl over to Amarlyis but was halted by the sharp pain in her ribs and left leg. _I feel like shit, wait when did my ribs get damaged?_ Rose deduced from her own salt crusted hair and dampened clothes that both she and Amarylis were dropped in the middle of the sea.

 _I’m not going to ask the world how or why anymore. Amy probably gave me CPR improperly, I knew I should have forced her to take those classes_ . Rose lifted up her shirt to examine her ribs. _It’s not broken only bruised thank the Lord. Dying from an infection would be so lame when I barely survived demons from the Fade._ Rose realized that she was not wearing her usual pajamas but instead some kind of fantasy light armor with a couple of knives strapped to her belt. _Well it’s official, I am now a fanfiction trope._

Rose started to crawl again over to Amarylis’ prone form in the sand. This was the first time Rose saw her sleeping face. It was kind of weird seeing her look so peaceful. Rose tried to reach for Amarylis’ thigh holster and wrist knife but suddenly a hand shot out and tightly gripped Rose’s wrist. _Shit Amy’s reflexes! It’s a good thing she didn’t stab me right away_. Rose sighed then slowly turned to look at Amarylis’ face.

Amarylis’ eyes were open and had a coldness to them, as if her eyes were an abyss that swallowed all light. “Don’t touch me, you piece of shit. I am going to strip your skin off one by one and force you to eat it while I carve out your heart,” Amarylis said in a emotionless, matter of fact  tone that sounded like she was talking about the weather rather than inflicting horrible torture upon her friend. Rose’s eyes widened and her body was frozen with fear as the grip on her wrist got tighter and tighter. _That’s not Amy,_ Rose thought. _I have to kill her, no the demon in her somehow. She wouldn’t want to kill me, probably_ , Rose reasoned.

Rose was desperately trying to make her body comply but it was frozen in place no matter how force she used. _I can’t move, the demon must have frozen me in place with its magic_. She could only watch in horror as Amarylis took her wrist knife and put it over Rose’s cheek, almost touching her skin. “Now where to start,” Amarylis muttered. Before she could press the cold steel into Rose’s skin, Amarylis  suddenly fainted to the side. Rose immediately got back control of her body and scooted away from Amarylis as quickly as she could to the far end of the beach while keeping Amarylis’ body in sight.

 _I’m not waking up Amy again. Never again, I’d rather fight a demon._ When the adrenaline faded, Rose was once again acutely aware of her aching chest. She touched her chest gingerly but even the most featherlike touch hurt her. _I need something cold to reduce the swelling. I would try to magic up some ice but I don’t want to accidentally blow myself up or worse attract attention._ Rose carefully stood up, trying to avoid putting weight on her other injuries while taking deep breaths.

Rose hobbled to the sea, taking care to avoid soaking her clothes, hoping to find a cold rock to help her with the swelling. She managed to make it to the edge of the shore but her progress was stopped when she noticed that her reflection was of someone entirely different. What stuck out right off the bat were the tips of pointed ears that poked through short black hair. Dark green, feline like eyes and a straighter nose were set in a thinner, slightly more angular face. She touched her face, fingers moving over the unfamiliar high set cheekbones, to confirm the face reflecting back was indeed hers.

“Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update guys, but sometimes life gets in the way. Hopefully this update will appease you, we hope you like it. Please review and kudos, thank you!


End file.
